


Day 5 - Christmas Tree

by Decibelle



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [5]
Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decibelle/pseuds/Decibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets permission to decorate the penthouse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5 - Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> First to name the quote I narrowly avoided using here gets 1000 ficlet of their choosing.

Tony had told Steve to ‘go nuts’ when he had expressed an interest in decorating the penthouse a bit for Christmas. It already had some modest touches for the Christmas party, mistletoe, some tinsel trim on the bar, but it was generally untouched. Tony was usually one to go all out but apparently Christmas was not something that warranted his attention. Steve had decided he would be the one to bring the warmth to the space. 

He would have decorated his own apartment, but having not been there in over a month the drive to do so didn’t flare up. Instead when he’d gone out to one of the department stores Happy had suggested he had the penthouse in mind. He was thinking some more tinsel, a proper tree and some baubles for it. 

He had not been expecting to walk into a wonderland of bright lights, beautiful ornaments and outrageous decorations. With the store playing Christmas carols at a comfortable level and the rest of the space filled out with the sound of children begging for certain ornaments, men and women discussing holiday recipes and cashiers humming along to the tunes, Steve had basically found the most wholesome hub in all of this century. It was his haven and as a result he spent way too much money and filled the car with his bounty.

* * *

When Tony returned home there was no way he could have prepared for what his ever-frugal not-quite-but-basically partner had put together. Tinsel lined the ceiling corners, there were ribbons on the coffee table, and the TREE. If Tony were to pick out a Christmas tree it would have been even shorter than the one Steve had chosen. It fit perfectly in the space, high ceiling made use of as the tree stood at around eight or nine feet. It had been covered in baubles, ribbon and even more tinsel, topped with what appeared to be a star painted red and gold. Now that he thought about it, all of the baubles on the tree were red and gold. Any shock he’d been feeling melted away to leave room for a smirk. He might have told Steve to go crazy, but the man had still made sure to give it a ‘Tony’ spin. 

“Rogers?” He called out with a laugh, wondering where the man had gotten to. There were still bags on the floor that bulged with even more decorations, so he clearly wasn’t even done yet. 

A few seconds later, Steve stepped out of the corridor with a sheepish grin, clutching a wreath in his hands. 

“What do you think?” His smile was basically shy, with slightly flushed cheeks that didn’t match his face, but it only took him a moment to read Tony and then he was smiling.

“It’s like- It’s great, but you really went all out, huh?” Tony pushed his hand back through his hair as he approached the tree, prodding one of the gold baubles to watch it swing. 

“But no lights?” He looked back at Steve, and the man smiled, shaking his head and picking up one of the stuffed bags to drag out several boxes of lights.

“I thought flashy was your area of expertise. Would you like to do the honours?”

Tony grinned, darting over to take the boxes, stealing a kiss in the process. “You know me so well.”


End file.
